Donde Todo Empieza y Todo Acaba
by Lara Van Helsing
Summary: Una salida a la playa el primer día de vacaciones, destinada a la diversión. La pandilla de Villa Crepúsculo sabe cómo montárselo bien, pero no todos disfrutan... y es que cuando tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti, la cosa se complica... ¿Roxette, o no?


_**Chapter 1: A Sunny Day**_

El día era soleado, grato a la vista, y a Roxas le costaba levantarse de la cama, como siempre. Ante los gritos de su madre no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, pero se habría quedado durmiendo de buen grado. Se consoló pensando que aquel día empezaban las vacaciones de verano. Además, había quedado para ir a la playa con Pence, Olette, y Hayner, y seguro que nadando se espabilaría un poco. Tras un sonoro bostezo, saltó literalmente de la cama, más animado.

Entonces recordó el sueño. Hacía algunas noches que una extraña pesadilla le atormentaba, le impedía descansar, hacía que se sintiera culpable por algo… que le era desconocido.

Podía visualizar perfectamente la cara del chico que le acusaba de ser muy injusto con una organización, que en sueños le era familiar… pero cuyo nombre nunca recordaba al despertar. Tampoco podía saber quién era el muchacho en cuestión, un joven alto, de pelo rojo, vestido con una túnica negra con capucha, y que portaba 2 armas blancas y rojas, de forma redondeada y con pinchos. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención de él eran unas líneas de color verde que tenía dibujadas bajo los ojos, y también… su puesta en escena. Aparecía envuelto en llamas delante de él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"_Al fin y al cabo_", pensó Roxas, "_sólo es un sueño. Todo es posible. Me acuerdo de cuando soñé que Pence se tomaba 15 helados de sal marina seguidos, y después tenía la cara de color azul…"._

Su madre le llamó por enésima vez, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, y Roxas decidió darse prisa en bajar a desayunar. Se aseó, se vistió con su ropa favorita, metió su bañador en una mochila, y bajó corriendo a la cocina. En ese momento, miró el reloj. Iba a llegar tarde, como siempre. Despidiéndose apresuradamente de su madre, y todavía con una tostada en la boca, el chico salió de su casa, corriendo en dirección a la estación de tren. Sus amigos hacía rato que estaban allí.  
-¡¡Roxas!! ¡Mira qué hora es! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas o qué?- exclamó Hayner al verle.  
A pesar de su expresión airada, Roxas sabía que Hayner bromeaba, porque éste enseguida le golpeó el hombro, como siempre que estaba de buen humor.

- Ahora que estamos todos, vamos a sacar los billetes.- sugirió Pence.  
El tren iba casi vacío aquella mañana. A excepción de ellos, no había ningún ocupante. Olette se removía en su asiento, pues detestaba los sitios con poca gente, y lanzaba continuamente miradas a Roxas. Este procuraba ignorarla, pero le dolía saber el secreto de su amiga: Olette estaba enamorada de él. Una chica de Ciudad Crepúsculo, se lo había contado en secreto hacía días, y aunque el chico al principio no se lo había creído, al poco tiempo tuvo que admitir que era cierto.

En otro momento, quizá Roxas hubiera sido condescendiente con su amiga, y el sentimiento podría haber llegado a ser recíproco... pero también sabía algo más: Hayner estaba colado por Olette desde antes de su llegada a la ciudad.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si salía con Olette, malo, porque Hayner era su mejor amigo y no quería traicionarle. Pero, ¿qué razones alegaría cuando tuviera que decirle "no" a la chica? ¿La vieja excusa de "Prefiero que sigamos como amigos"? Quizá podría adornar la realidad un poco…

Mientras le daba vueltas a este asunto, el tren paró y abrió sus puertas para dejarles bajar. Al salir Olette se le acercó, y el chico dio un respingo:

- Roxas... debo decirte algo muy importante...verás yo...  
De repente los sorprendió el flash de una cámara.  
- Las fotos por sorpresa son mis favoritas -exclamó Pence, y bromeando, añadió:

- Seguro que habéis salido estupendos, parejita…

Olette se sonrojó, y avanzó a paso ligero hacia las escaleras de la estación. Roxas se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

_Este fue el primer fan fiction que escribí, que he restaurado y sacado del olvido, además de casi reescribirlo por completo. Me parece una buena presentación para empezar en el mundillo de xD_

_Espero que os guste, y me dejéis reviews ;3_


End file.
